Fluorescent light fixtures are ubiquitous in many applications, such as industrial, commercial and residential buildings, vessels, and the like. Some building technologies are designed around fluorescent light fixtures. For example, some types of suspended ceilings are designed to accommodate fluorescent fixtures of certain standard sizes.
Typical fluorescent light fixtures include a housing and a ballast circuit, adapted to receive standard mains power such as North American standard 120V/60 Hz AC power, 347V AC power or 277V AC power, as input, and produce suitable output power for driving fluorescent tubes.
Advances in the lighting industry have led to wide availability of many types of lightbulbs, including traditional incandescent and fluorescent bulbs, as well as light-emitting diode (LED) bulbs.
LEDs typically provide certain advantages over traditional fluorescent lights. For example, LED lights are typically much more energy efficient and have a longer service life relative to fluorescent and incandescent lights.
Such lights require appropriate fixtures in which to be installed. Unfortunately, some common existing fixture types, such as fluorescent tube fixtures, are not suitable for most LED lights. For example, power delivered fluorescent tube fixtures may not be compatible with most LED lights, and such lights may not produce desirable light distribution with existing fixtures. Accordingly, retrofitting may be required to take advantage of existing installations.